


Protection is my Priority

by MozartKing



Category: Shawshank Redemption - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Language, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Kudos: 7





	Protection is my Priority

Andy is an omega, he’s raped and left pregnant. Andy tries to hide it from the alphas. “Andy, you alright over there?” questioned Red. Everyone at the table looked at the young omega who didn’t look. “Just leave the bastard, he don’t want to eat he don’t need to eat,” said Heywood, taking half of Andy's food.

Red caught Andy’s sent, he smelled it and wanted it, but he was a better man now than when he was young, a grown alpha. He might have hurt others, but was taught to respect an omega and beta. “Say boys, you get a whiff of the new fat omega down in his cell block, could smell it from miles away,” said a laughing Skeet with the others, “thought it was just the shit you take” said one of the cell alphas getting some of Andy’s heat.

“Hey Andy, you lost in thought, or just wantin me?” asked Heywood, nudging Andy. Heywood was a beta, unlike the others he respected Andy in a way. Just like Red, Heywood kept his balance with them, even though he got closer. “Don’t think he sees ya, maybe a good lock will get him to stop smelling so fucking good over here” said another alpha, who licked his lips. Red and Heywood caught notice of it. Heywood didn’t like it and took the alpha by the collar and pulled him close “was never kind to fuckers who treated omegas poorly” Heywood threw the man from the table making him fall. Andy smiled at Heywood, “I’m fine, just the flu” said Andy getting from the table. Alphas stared at him. “What you think Red, you think he” Red shushed him, “don’t know Heywood, we’ll keep an eye on Andy” said Red.

Andy turned over and whimpered in his sleep. He kept seeing and feeling Bogs on him, and going inside and biting to mark him. “You like that don’t ya? my fucking omega bitch, my bitch.” Andy jumped, he put a hand on his stomach where his pup was resting, he put his hands on his face, “how am I supposed to explain this to the warden, he’ll shoot my ass” said Andy. He didn’t want to raise a child in Shawshank, nor did he want Bogs. He thought that maybe Red or Heywood could help him and his pup. He kept his hand on his stomach, “my little pup” said Andy rubbing his stomach.

Work was tiresome, the summer was getting higher, and it was making Andy sicker than before. “Andy stop daydreaming and keep working,” said Red, he didn’t want the omega to work hard, but didn’t want any of the guards to beat him, “Andy, you okay?” asked Tommy. He was the youngest alpha in Shawshank right now, he looked at Andy and smelled his heat which made him moan but remembered he had a girl and baby daughter already and didn’t want anymore pups, “I..I think I need to sit down,” said Andy.

He dropped the shovel and walked over near the hill, and vomited. Red went over with the others looking. “Hey omega, get your ass working!” shouted Captain Hadley. Everyone who liked Andy watched, “Tommy, you go there you’ll get shot before you see your little pup again” said Brooks pulling the kid back. “Dammit Dufresne, get yourself cleaned up and back to work!” growled Hadley. Red growled at him, “come on captain, he needs medical!” said Red, “let it go Red, you know he doesn’t treat omegas right, even when there with pups,” said Andy. Red’s eyes widen, “how long?” questioned Red.

He was suspicious, but never wanted to judge, “two months.” Andy walked in the wash room and got his shirt off, he showed a bump which made him nervous, “how’s my omega?” said Bogs. Andy turned and placed a hand on his stomach, “get away from me, and my pup” said Andy running to the exit, he was cornered by two alphas that smiled at Andy.

“your pup, come on Andy, you know damn well that pup is part of me too right? I me, you remember when I put my cock in you and knotted you like a hoer and waited till I got my seed in ya” said Bogs smiling. Andy shook his head, “you raped me you son of a bitch, this pup isn’t yours and it never will be,” said Andy. The alpha chuckled and went too Andy, he held his jaw and kissed him with Andy shaking “my god you still taste so fine.” Bogs snapped his fingers, the alphas went out, “remember one thing Andy, even if you get Red or the others to protect ya, you’ll still be my omega, I’ll see it to that” said Bogs. He slammed the door. He went in the shower, “god, just get us out alive” said Andy rubbing his bump.

A few months after hearing Andy was with pup, Red, Heywood, and the others kept it a secret. Brooks brought in parental books, Heywood snuck some extra food under the table when needed, two of the guards started to smell his heat more, so they helped a bit by handing some things to cope. As for Red, he decided to do something that he swore he would never do to a young alpha. He was going to beat Bogs including with Heywood, Floyd, Brooks, and a few others so they show that the father of Andy’s pup knows how to treat a new mother.

On the night, Red got a small crowbar and Tommy would be the lookout, with the help of certain alpha guards who treated Andy with respect instead of damn property, the warden wouldn’t find out. Bogs was doing the laundry, when he looked at the corner and saw Red, Floyd, and Heywood, “what the fuck you guys want” asked Bogs. 

They didn’t say, “want my dick with that, how about you Heywood?” said Bogs, he smirked. Red showed the crowbar which made the alpha worried and moved to the front but as he did, Skeet closed the door and Floyd threw him on the ground. “Let’s talk about this, Red I’ve been your friend for” “get him up” said Red. 

They threw him on the ground in the courtyard, Red whistled and Tommy made a whistle that the coast was clear, with guards nodding. “Let’s ask ya this you fucking alpha” said Red, he hit his leg with the tool making him yell, “did you rape Andy, and gotten your seed in him?” asked Red, “he ain’t more than a fucking hoer omega that needs a good amound to be needing help from y’a’ll” said Bogs laughing. 

Red handed the crow bar to Heywood who smacked him in the thigh, “you rape the omega?” “alright, alright I raped the little bitch, and he be with my seed and hope it’s a boy, cause I know boys than girl!” said Bogs, he licked his lips and Brooks got the crow bar and smacked Bogs in the stomach making him cough blood, “remind me to never get on your bad side Brooks” said Skeet. Floyd grabbed the alpha, Red whispered “you mention this to anyone, we’ll cut your cock off and all the alphas will fuck you till you bleed a pulse” said Red. They took him back inside, Bogs looked “y'all know I’m a fucker, but when Andy gives birth, I won’t hurt our pup” said Bogs, “damn, if I was your daddy, I’d break your ribs” said Tommy. 

Few days after the incident, the warden questioned everyone, wondering who might have done it, “well Andy you look better, even the pup’s growing” said Warden. Andy smiled, “hope it might be a girl,” said Andy “I bet it’s twins!” yelled one of the cell mates, everyone laughed, even Andy blushed. Heywood slapped the alpha, Red smirked at how protective Heywood was towards Andy, ‘Andy was someone who I would want as a mate, but I can see Heywood better than myself” said Red. Andy always felt the pup kicking him at night, he would always smile that he or she was almost here, but still didn’t like the fact that once he was in labor Bogs would come and have to help him deliver. 

Everyone was eating, “Andy, you ever read anything else besides fucking kids books?” said Tommy, “this book is a classic, and the pup loves it when I read it” said Andy smiling and feeling his stomach “so it kicks you or something?” questioned Tommy wanting to feel it, but every time he wanted to he would get a snarl from the alphas. “In a way, yes” said Andy. He felt a kick, “I'd say, for an omega you sure as hell are a pretty one” said Snooze smoking. He was an older alpha, he got glances from Heywood and Red smirking. “When did they say the pup will be due by?” questioned Red worrying for his omega friend, “soon Red, soon.” 

One night in the cell, Andy felt his bunk wet, “shit” hissed Andy. He felt pain, “I can’t be going into labor now.” Red smelled Andy and heard he was in pain, “looks like the omega’s going to birth now!” screamed one of the betas. Everyone started hollering, Heywood looked up at the pained omega and looked over at Red’s cell, “what the fuck’s goin on!” Shouted Captain Hadley. He went inside and saw he was on the ground holding his belly, “dammit Dufresne, get that whimpering down, you got half the alphas wanting a taste of your heat!” said the captain. 

The alphas looked, “dammit Hadley, the man going into labor!” yelled Red walking in and helping Andy up, “get that omega in the medical ward, shut your mouths before you taste my gun up your asses!” shouted Captain Hadley. While Andy was in the medical, Bogs felt his omega whimpering, “guess it’s your lucky day Bogs” said the captain grinning. “My birthday was last Christmas, you gonna let me out early to see my pretty omega, yet?” asked Bogs, “congratulations, your omega’s giving birth right now” said one of the security guards. 

Bogs got scared stiff. He heard Andy scream louder causing banging on the cells and some alphas and betas cheer and shout his name. He couldn’t take anymore, he ran in the ward with Red looking and Heywood grinning, “looks like he got our lesson straight Red” said Heywood. Red didn’t answer hoping to god Andy was alright. Once he ran in, omega nurses glared and one snarled at Bogs. They heard what Bogs did to Andy and wanted to rip his throat out.  
“Where’s Andy?” panted Bogs, “he’s in there, I would wait son, or else my ladies will kick your shit ass balls” said a nurse getting him inside, “omega nurses” said Bogs to himself.  
He saw Andy was laying on the bed and saw how pretty he was with his scent going on and off the whole prison. “Why the hell didn’t any joker tell me he was giving birth?” questioned Bogs. A doctor, who was a beta came up “I do not condemn rapists to insist on their omega, and I do not allow an alpha to help one who was in so much pain,” said the doctor. Bogs snarled at him and walked up to Andy. He opened his eyes and saw Bogs look at him, “Mr. Dufresne” said a nurse, handing over a baby girl. Andy smiled and he saw Bogs give a nervous grin, “she’s perfect” said Andy cooing the pup opening her eyes wide, “yeah, she looks like you Andy” said Bogs. 

He touched the pup, Andy moved her away “I was a fucker to ya, but could I hold our daughter?” asked Bogs. Andy saw some guilt in his eyes, “alright” he handed her over slowly and kept gaze on him, “she’s a pretty one, yes you are” said Bogs gazing at her. “I had sisters once, they was always this good” Andy smirked. Red came in and saw the pup had Andy’s features but eyes from Bogs, “you did good Andy, she has all toes and fingers” said Red shooting out. “I think we should call her Alexandra” said Bogs handing the pup back to Andy, “what about Constance?” said Andy cooing her, “where you come up with that idea, Andy?” “she was a character from Alexandre Dumas’ novel, “The Three Musketeers.” She helped those who needed help” said Andy letting the pup hold his finger, “of course you got it out of a fucking book, my book worm omega” said Bogs getting hair out of Constance’s eyes.


End file.
